


i wanna dance with somebody.

by patheticfallacies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfallacies/pseuds/patheticfallacies
Summary: i just wanna dance with somebody...with somebody who loves me.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	i wanna dance with somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> based on two requested prompts (from tumblr where this was originally posted) - 34. “are you drunk?” “off my love for you? one hundred percent.”  
> 62\. “have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”  
> this is prolly the most vanilla thing i've ever written. but it's cute and i love it to pieces, even so.

She’s spinning.

He told her that it was a bad idea, that it will only make her throw up, but there was no reasoning with her intoxicated mind. And so she spins. She's drifting in stumbled circles, her laughter echoing through the small living room and bouncing off the walls, trapped in the tiny room. It's haunting, and beautiful, and all those stupid things he would never say allowed. She hates her laugh, but he adores it, and at that moment he wants to die only hearing that sound, the little hiccuping giggles and snorts of pure joy.

Her hands are raised above her head and her body twirls and twists and it’s almost beautiful, the drunken ballet she pulls off - even though she looks ridiculous and crazy and he would think it stupid, if it was not her doing it. As it is, he can't take his eyes off her.

He wishes he could be as happy as her. Or maybe just half that. Half that carefree, half of that laughter sending shivers down his spine. How long has it been, since he's laughed that hard?

They both had too much to drink. But where alcohol raises her spirits, it brings him all the way back down. Makes his misery rise to the top and drowns any good thoughts with the reminder of his own self-hatred. He becomes self-reflective and then self-destructive, seizing his insecurities and making them ever so much worse than when he’s sober. It’s a silent tragedy building in his mind, and Diego can only breathe through it, downing more and more of the liquid poison as though it’ll make things better. He’s staring forward, watching her, but as the daze grows his eyes glaze over and he only sees her shimmering, shaky silhouette amongst the blur. And then he’s sucking in a breath, trying to control himself but-

“-come dance!”

He’s broken out of the daze, forced back into reality by her voice. Her sweet, sweet, voice. In the mere seconds of his broken reverie, Diego had missed her ceasing her moves and springing over to him. Her hands extend and they towards his own. A bright smile dances up her lips. An angel, in the form of a snarky, extremely drunk woman who dares to say she loves him.

He shakes his head. "Sorry," he murmurs, downing yet another gulp of poison. He barely feels the sting as it goes down. “I can’t dance.”

“Ha, right. Bulllll-shit.”

“That’s the tru-”

-she’s laughing, cutting him off with a teasing remark of, ‘there’s no way you move like that in your little leather getup and you can’t dance'. 

She pauses, waiting for him to just so gently break a smile before asking again. "Come on, baby.” Her hands press against his, pulling slightly. “Dance with me.”

She has a point - though she does not know it. Diego can dance, at least he could long ago. Memories dance in his mind, flashing images of Grace holding him, smiling gently as she guided him across the kitchen floor. His father had scorned it but he always appreciated her teachings, finding it a reliever of his real life. Took him away, at least for a little while.

But he has not danced in far too many years to count, and besides. He has already said no, he can not just give in now. And the insecurities still pull him down, dragging him into the depths, forcing his head under so he can’t breathe, so that all he can do is flounder haplessly.

“Baby…”

He makes the mistake of looking up again and immediately regrets it. She is glowing. Her lips pout as she looks down at him, but they still hint at a joke he has not latched onto yet. Her face is coated with a thin sheen of sweat and her hair’s going in every which direction, but right then, he truly believes she has never looked prettier. How can he say no to such an angel?

Diego chuckles, glancing away if only to save himself. Just then, she was like those sirens, pulling him to his death. Why is he so willing to go? “You’re too drunk.”

“Off my love for you? One hund-a-red percent.” She finds his hands again and pulls, harder that time, determination building on her face. God, he loves her. Too much. “I just want to dance with you, baby.”

“C’mon, Y/N…”

“I wanna dance, with somebody,” she chants, in a half talk, half singing voice that breaks his frown into a shy smile. “I wanna dance with somebody-yy, somebody who loo-ooves me!”

Her singing voice is terrible, but it is infectious and at that point, he could no longer hide his smile. The darkness still builds in his mind, but it is easier to push away, better to swallow back dry and forget about. As she talk-sings, his will wavers more and more, until he finally gives in and stands.

Immediately, she cheers and her hands pull him into the centre of the room. He had not even seen her move the table, but it was suddenly on the other side of the couch, giving them a whole stage to perform on. And she’s loving it; smiling from ear to ear, hands moving up his body until they intertwine around his neck. One pulls back at his insistence, though, and he moves it to hold in his. It’s almost deja vu as they assume position, only he’s no longer a small kid looking up at his mother. He’s almost a head taller than the woman in his arms, and there’s a sloppy closeness that was never there before. And a way that she touches him that heals all his wounds, tugs him away from the cliff he previously stood upon and back towards the light. 

His heart’s beating harder, too, though maybe that’s just the alcohol moving to finally end him.

Her hips roll sloppily and they both struggle to stand straight, but neither one cares. What she cares about is him. It's evident in how she holds onto him, raking her eyes over him, blessing him with a stupid smile that still makes him blush like a schoolboy. It makes him want to do anything, feel like he could do anything - wrestle a bear, climb a mountain, swim to the darkest depths just to ensure she would never lose that crazy grin.

As he spins her around, her eyebrows raise. “Ooh, wee…you’ve been holdin’ out on me, baby.”

“Shud’up.”

“No, look at you!” she sings. Her hands dance and trace swirls into the back of his neck; he shivers. “You’re fucking incredible!”

He feels his cheeks run hot. Compliments were never easy, but when they come from her, teasing and light, he knows he’s a lost cause. Diego mumbles something back, but he can hardly process the words.

Y/N smirks even harder. She knows what she’s doing, surely. She has to. She moves in closer, pulling her hand away from his so it can join the other around his neck. Suddenly, his are on her hips and the two of them are spinning slowly like those middle school slow dances he never got to go to. He really can’t breathe, at that point, not with her looking up at him with those big eyes and teasing grin. He really knows nothing about astronomy, but in that moment they are two stars locked in orbit, left to twirl around one another in the midst of inky black space. And she’s glowing hotter and brighter than ever, so much that he can hardly stand there with her- but he has to, because she fuels him. Keeps him smiling, keeps him holding onto that feeling of forever floating off the ground.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” she mumbles, suddenly quieting down. Her smile is no longer a smirk but it’s gentle and sweet, telling him her words are genuine. She stumbles slightly, but is easily adjusted by him. “You’re so, so beautiful, baby. How’d I get this lucky-y?”

“You’re-you're crazy.”

“Hey, no no no-oo,” she hums. “I mean that, Diego. You’re - you’re - you’re fucking amazing-g-g.”

Her breath dances across his skin before her lips find his, pressing sweetly before slipping away. She moves just the slightest bit away, just enough so he can see her big, wide eyes, take in every fleck and speck of colour swirling. He’s floating higher and higher, and she’s coming with him - she’s pulling him up, really, and they might fly into the fucking sun but he could not care less. Just so long as he has her.

“And not to mention, your dance moves, I mean-”

-it’s then that he cannot bear it any longer, and finally Diego tugs her into him and finally kisses her, properly. Diego was never too good with words - not sober, and definitely not drunk off his ass, but he hopes in some way or another she somehow understands how much he loves her through that kiss.

And she just smiles.


End file.
